Characters
Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is a recurring character in the "Five Nights At Freddy's", and is otherwise the main antagonist of the franchise as the title suggests. His role is the singer in the animatronic band. His appearance is often odd and changes in each sequel. Though he represents a bear animatronic, he is thought of to be the original Fredbear from "Fredbear's Family Diner", due to his resemblance of him. He has a hazel/brown shell and black bow tie & hat. Other relatives would be Fredbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Nightmare Freddy. Bonnie The Bunny Bonnie is another recurring character in the "Five Nights At Freddy's" franchise. He is one of many antagonists in the series, and takes the role of the guitarist in the animatronic band, and resembles a bunny. He has a burgundy/violet shell, and a red bow tie. He is told to be the second "Bonnie" animatronic, because of is relative counterpart "Springtrap" supposively being an original version of Bonnie. Relatives are Toy Bonnie, Springtrap, and Nightmare Bonnie. Chica The Chicken Chica is another recurring character in the "Five Nights At Freddy's" franchise. She is one of the many antagonists in the series, and takes the role of background vocals for Freddy Fazbear in the animatronic band. Chica has a yellow shell with an additional plastic beak, and legs. She has a bib around her neck with the words "Let's Eat" and holds a cupcake with pink frosting and two eyes. Her relatives are Toy Chica, and Nightmare Chica. Foxy The Pirate Foxy is another recurring character in the "Five Nights At Freddy's" franchise. His role is a mascot for the "Pirates Cove" play area in "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". He has a red/brown shell with a hook on his right hand, a black open eyepatch on his right eye, and claws on his left hand as well as his animatronic legs being exposed from children who horseplay with him. He was a suspect of "The Bite Of 87'", and has one relative. Foxy's relative is Toy Foxy/Mangle. Marionette The Marionette is one of many antagonists in the "Five Nights At Freddy's" franchise. It is shown on "Five Nights At Freddy's 2" and spawns when the music box from the prize room stops playing. Marionette has a black skin with a white mask like appearance, with a design similar to a mime's makeup Springtrap Springtrap is an antagonist in the "Five Nights at Freddy's" series, and appears in "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" as the main antagonist, and mascot of the third point & click game. His appearence resembles an old prototype-like version of Bonnie the Bunny from "Fredbear's Family Diner", and is also known to some fans as "Springbonnie". Springtrap's characteristics are similar to Bonnie's characteristics, he has a damaged, golden shell, with an ember golden color. He is the only known "true" animatronic in the series. He does have one relative that is not really related to him. The relative is, and was "Purple Guy", aka Jeremy Fitzgerald. Reason being is Jeremy Fitzgerald actually got caught in the suit filled with spring locks. This henceforth brought him to his death, which is why on the title screen, you will see a quick glitched image of Springtrap unlocking his jaw. This reveals a dark pink head, truely being Jeremy Fitzgerald. Category:Characters